The war of the Sailor Senshi and the Gundams
by Tierian
Summary: Alternate Universe sorta thing! Gundam Wing & Sailor Moon crossover, the two teams are going to battle, and one friend is stuck in the middle. Tierian Ulia, is a Gundam Pilot, but she is also a Sailor Senshi! Which side to choose! A peom I found begins it


  
Here's a poem I got from a great poet named Amanda Johnson cheerpower16@yahoo.com I hope you don't mind me using it, Amanda!!!  
  
  
Last night I dreamed that you held me in your arms,  
And drowned me in your eyes of blue.  
I dreamed of your kisses, so soft and sweet,  
Together at last, forever as two.  
  
I dreamt of your love, endless and deep  
Of two hearts entwined in perfect romance.  
As I looked into your eyes and whispered of love,  
Our two souls engaged in eternity's trance  
  
I dreamed that you kept me safe and warm,  
And held me close throughout the night.  
Within your arms I danced and sang,  
Withint your arms my heart took flight.  
  
The morning's light broke presence of my dreams,  
But the image of your face is still vivid on my mind.  
The fragrance of your skin is still captivated in my memory.  
The taste of your kiss, still sweet as wine.  
  
Some day all my dreams will come true,  
Beneath the stars and bright moon beams.  
But until my day of perfection comes,  
I'll hold you close in all my dreams.  
  
  
  
THE WAR OF THE SAILOR SENSHI   
AND THE GUNDAMS.  
  
Her dark form twisted and turned in the water's reflection. The moon had an orange hue to its milky white color; it too hung over the surface, gazing over the stars as a superior would his servant.  
The perfect night to be on the ocean. She sighed and moved back from the frothy seawater, taking a seat on the pre-sun-warmed powdery sand out of the tide's reach. She'd had a rough day, and now all she wanted was to listen to the waves crashing on the shore.  
"Kinda cold out here tonight," remarked someone from behind her. She turned around and sighed. He moved out onto the sand and took a seat down beside her. He automatically flipped the long dark braid of his around his fingers as they gazed at the stars silently.  
"You've been awfully quiet all day, Tierian." Duo sighed and turned to gaze at her silhouette. He raised an eyebrow at the ghost of a grin she flashed before standing up and walking down ankle-deep into the cool water. Duo followed cautiously; when she was antisocial, she acted exactly like Heero, and with one glance she could send a stalker slinking away meekly.  
"Do you not want to talk to me?" He cocked his head to the side as he tried to keep pace with her.  
"I have a lot on my mind right now, Duo." She replied softly, looking away.  
"Sometimes telling a close friend could help relieve some of the pressure." He chirped. Before she could stop herself, Tierian let out a small chuckle.  
"I never said I was under pressure. I just have...stuff...to think about." Duo stepped in front of her and glared at his friend menacingly. She stepped to her left, and he stepped along with her.  
"Duo, don't push me." She hissed, putting on her Heero glare. Duo almost let an 'eep!' escape his mouth, but refused to let her intimidate him this time.  
"Tell me" He growled, putting all his effort into those two words.  
He knew it wasn't enough.  
"You understand that if it wasn't you giving me this crap right now, I'd hang you by your intestines and rip your tongue out with my bare hands, don't you?"  
This time, he couldn't hold back his, "Eep!"  
She smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him a step closer.  
"Don't be afraid of me, Duo." She whispered before turning and walking away. He watched her go with a slightly glazed expression.  
  
"For someone two years younger than I am, she sure does scare the livin' hell outta me." Duo proclaimed as he entered the large house that they all shared for the moment. The four other Gundam pilots glanced up from their work to greet him with a small smile, or in Heero's case, a simple glare.  
"And she doesn't even try," Trowa smirked in Duo's direction. Duo casually shoved his friend out of his path as he walked into the kitchen.  
"DUO!!!!!" Ketien squealed as Duo entered her line of vision. Laughing, she ran into his arms and yelped as he threw her up into the air. She scrambled back to her seat at the kitchen table and pointed out a drawing she had made with her crayons.  
Duo blushed furiously as Tierian's four-year-old cousin explained the drawing of Tierian and himself holding hands and walking down along the beach. She was proud of her drawing, and Duo was thoroughly flattered. He asked for the picture and took it up to his room immediately. After avoiding any questions from his friends over why his face was several shades of crimson, Duo managed to return to the kitchen to find Tierian talking to Ketien softly.  
He couldn't look away as he saw the tender expression on Tierian's face as she conversed with the young girl. He had never seen such love in her eyes.  
Ketien had been entrusted to Tierian after her mother, and her father, were killed during a battle in one of the Colonies. Tierian was Ketien's "sister" until she was old enough to become the girl's legal guardian. The five other...male...pilots knew how Tierian lived in constant fears that her, being a Gundam might endanger Ketien's live immensely.  
"It's beautiful, Kia. You're taking after grandmother." Tierian mused as she observed Ketien's crayon drawings. Duo could do nothing but stare.  
"Yes?" Tierian asked irritably, glaring at Duo. He snapped out of his reverie and grinned sheepishly, taking a seat across from her. Slowly, Duo dared to glance at the new picture Ketien was coloring. It was another picture of him, this time he was throwing Tierian into the backyard pool. Duo blushed and looked away.  
Ketien grabbed another piece of paper suddenly, abandoning her last one, and began drawing the ocean. Tierian watched calmly as her cousin drew two dark figures sitting on that beach, a full moon glowing over them. She sighed and kissed Ketien's forehead, walking out of the kitchen.  
Duo followed curiously.  
"How did she see that?" he inquired. Tierian stopped and turned to face Duo.  
"She is a very special girl. She sees things that she wouldn't usualy know about."  
"Did you-"  
"Yes. When I was a child, I too had similar talents." In a sudden outburst, Duo stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Why are you so snappish?! Do you not understand that I'm trying to be your friend?" He hissed. He realized what he was doing and let go so suddenly, she took a step back.  
"Yes, I understand that along with many other things. I have feelings too, Duo. I just have different ways of expressing them." She wavered, uncertain.  
"It would help a little to loosen up a bit." He muttered, staring at her. A strange expression crossed her face. It looked like pleading guilt.  
"Teach me." She whispered, suddenly acting like the young teenager she really was. Duo smiled and approached her again.  
"First of all, do you know how to laugh?" He leaned forward and inspected her straight face.  
"I have no clue. Haven't done it for years." She replied sarcastically. Duo lighted up and clapped his hands.  
"Sarcasm! Beautiful! Now...the laughing thing...you wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?" She withdrew as far as possible, backing up against the wall nodding. A sly grin slithered across his face. She stood up straight and eyed him warily.  
"Don't you dare, Maxwell-" She started, before darting down the hall into the den, where the other pilot's were relaxing. He followed almost instinctively, chasing her around the coffee table and behind the recliners, all the while being gazed upon by their friends. Wufei took one look at them and tsked.  
"Duo, I swear, if you-" She jumped behind Heero's chair and peeked over intensely. Heero turned around and looked straight at Tierian. A small grin made it's way to his mouth.  
"If he doesn't, Tierian...I will." Heero whispered. Tierian's eyes went wide as she jumped away from the chair like it was a contagious disease. Duo himself looked somewhat shocked.  
Tierian bit her lip and glared at the two boys. She edged away from them, and bumped right into Quatre. Quatre and Trowa tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She glared at them, then at the approaching three other teenagers.  
"Traitors!" She hissed to Quatre and Trowa, whose sly grins grew into full-blown smiles as she struggled to get up.  
Duo was the first one to attack, diving down to the ground and tickling his friend mercilessly. She shrieked threats at them for several minutes, before laughter overtook all of her breathing space. Heero bent down and picked her up, carrying her out to the pool. He turned to Duo.  
"Will you do the honors?" He smirked and handed a frozen Tierian into Duo's arms. Without hesitation, he dumped her into the pool and skidded back several feet. Laughter engulfed all of them as she surfaced and climbed out of the pool. Her khaki flares and black T-shirt were soaked. She stood, silently wringing out her hair calmly.  
"I'm going to get every last one of you back for that." She said quietly, and she began running towards Duo. Before he knew what was happening, Duo was shoved into the cold water and dunked farther under the surface. He looked up at Tierian, who was already proceeding to throw Wufei into the pool as well. Quatre came next, then Trowa, and finally the wet pilots treaded water as they watched Heero dodge Tierian around the entire backyard.  
"I'm gonna get you, Heero!" Tierian hissed. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the edge of the pool.  
"If I go in, you're going in with me!" He proclaimed, grabbed her around the waist as he slipped in. When they surfaced, she yelled a threat in Greek and dunked Heero back underwater, then she swam to Duo and dunked him as well. Wufei dove under and grabbed Tierian's ankles, pulling her below the surface as well. Duo dunked Quatre, and Quatre attacked Trowa.  
Finally, they climbed, gasping, out onto the concrete walkway. Tierian was still dodging attacks from her friends, but other then that it was out of their systems.  
Tierian went upstairs and dressed into a dry T-shirt and some flannel shorts. The rest of the Gundams put on similar outfits.  
"C'mon little one, time for bed." Tierian picked up a fidgeting Ketien and walked her upstairs to her bedroom. Apparently, Ketien wasn't ready for bed, so Tierian sang songs to lull the child to sleep.  
Her sweet voice made its way to the five boys downstairs. Duo grinned lazily and closed his eyes, sighing. Wufei and Heero looked at Duo, then at each other, and shook their heads pitifully.  
"Love struck teenager." Wufei muttered, hearing Quatre snicker from behind him. Duo looked at them all scornfully. He rolled his eyes and ignored their remarks.  
"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me-"  
"But you're not a wretch, Tierian!"  
"I know, Kia, it's just a song."  
"Oh, okay."  
"I once was lost, but now I'm found. 'Twas blind but now, I see."  
"You're gonna get lost again, Tierian."  
"Wha-what?"  
"I drew it. You're gonna get lost in the woods with Duo, and you're gonna like each other even more then you do now." The conversation was muffled slightly, and they weren't even sure they heard correctly. Duo's head snapped up, and he carefully composed his expression to a blank one.  
"Really...? Okay, enough songs for one night, then. Sweet dreams, Kia."  
"You'll have sweeter ones, Ria!" The little girl laughed delightfully and drifted silent. Tierian closed the door softly and walked down the steps. She looked somewhat pale as her attention went to her five friends.  
"Don't say a word, any of you." She hissed, glaring at Heero and pointedly refusing to look at Duo. She turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
"Aww, how sweeet!" Wufei muttered, smirking at a frozen Duo.  
"Shut up, Wufei!" Tierian called softly from the table. Trowa and Quatre chuckled.  
"I'm going to bed," Heero announced, standing.  
"If you wake that child up I'll gorge your heart out with a spoon!!!" Tierian yelped, slightly hysterical.  
"I'll be quiet, Ria." Heero sneered. Tierian appeared at the end of the hall, an evil look on her face. Heero held his hands up in mock surrender and climbed the stairs silently. Tierian returned to the table and resumed whatever she was working on.  
  
"Tierian?" Duo asked softly, peeking around the doorframe. He saw her tense up slightly before regaining control and turning to look at him. Duo smirked, "Wanna go for a walk?" He half expected her to strangle him on the spot, but to his surprise, she grinned. Both of them relaxed immensely.  
"Whatcha doin'?" He walked forward and took a seat beside her.  
"Looking over some...documents." She smirked and showed him the array of crayon drawings scattered across the table. He leaned forward and examined the most recent one. It was a picture of Tierian lying asleep in bed, with a bubble cloud extending from her mind, and in the middle of it, was a large picture of Duo.   
He blinked and looked at her, bewildered.  
She sighed, "Apparently, I'm gonna have sweet dreams tonight." She dropped the picture on a stack to her left and set her elbows on the table, rubbing her temples.  
"What's wrong?"  
"She grows more like me every day."  
"So?"  
"That's not good."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, I don't want her to be like me. It's too dangerous a life to live. She deserves better. Better then I could ever give her."  
"What the hell are you saying?" Duo demanded.  
"You know exactly what I'm saying."  
He didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't believe it.  
"You couldn't do it. She needs you!"  
"No, she needs parents that are good role models."  
"Don't lie to yourself, you know you would regret it if you gave her up for adoption! She does need you! She needs all of us! Hell, we need her!"  
"Duo, it's not your decision! This could end up saving her life one day." Tierian protested weakly.  
"Or it could end up destroying the life she was supposed to live!"  
"IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION!!!" She shrieked, standing up and pacing the kitchen floor.  
"I know it's not, Tierian," Duo said softly, stepping in front of her. She once again refused to make eye contact, "Tierian," He took her face into his hands and forced her to look at him, "It's not your decision either." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, refusing to let go.  
"Duo, I don't want her to die." Tierian muttered, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.  
"Then we will protect her." He replied, burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes as well.  
"Promise?" He grinned and swept her up, carrying her up the stairs to her room and bidding her good night.  
  
The sound of Ketien squealing her good mornings to Quatre and Tierian, who were cooking, woke up the rest of the Gundams and they all headed groggily downstairs to the kitchen table.  
Breakfast was silent. Not even Duo tried to start a conversation. Tierian picked up her plate and dropped it in the dishwasher, then picked up Ketien and went upstairs to dress her.  
"Damn vent systems," She muttered to herself as she picked out a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt to wear. She knew very well that all of her fellow pilot's had eavesdropped on her argument with Duo last night, and she was thoroughly pissed at all of them. Ketien opened the door to her room and dragged her outside into the sunlight.  
"I drew another picture this morning, Ria!" Ketien grinned and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. Tierian took it cautiously and looked at it, a mask of happiness covering her gloomy face.  
"It's...beautiful, Ketien." She whispered. The little girl jumped up and clapped her hands, stuffing it back into her pocket and running off screaming, "Catch me if you can!!!" Tierian followed, running playfully after her cousin.  
Ketien ran around to the backyard, hiding behind a group of bushes beyond the pool.  
"I'm gonna get you, Kia!" Tierian called. She stalked around the fence, the pool, and the porch. Finally, she made her way around the bushes, where Ketien jumped out screaming,   
BOO!" To which Tierian pretended to be surprised. She lifted up a giggling child and tickled her into silent submission.  
"C'mon kiddo, we've got errands to run." She opened the back door and carried Ketien through to the front door.  
"Can I stay here, Ria? PLEASE?!" Ketien put on her most innocent expression. Tierian turned to look at Heero, Trowa, and Wufei; the only inhabitants of the den at the moment.  
"If you'll stay out of the way, then yes." Ketien gave Tierian a quick hug and scampered off into the kitchen to her box of crayons and her paper.  
Tierian sighed and grabbed her keys off the hook.  
"See you guys this afternoon." She heard mandatory grunts as a reply, "And do not terrify Ketien." Her glare was directed mainly at Heero, who rolled his eyes and waved her off. Tierian walked out to her black sports car and pulled out of the huge driveway.  
  
"Hello?" Tierian picked up her cell phone.  
"It's me." Came Duo's reply. He sounded agitated.  
"Where are you?" She asked immediately.  
"Uhh...Undisclosed location."  
"Son of a--! You're with my Gundam!" She hissed.  
"You're good." He sighed.  
"What's wrong with it?" She stopped at a red light and pulled a small object from her purse. It blinked a dark crimson, "Ugh." She said before he could answer.  
"Are you sure?" He couldn't control the sarcasm.  
"Someone's hacked into my Gundam's computer system! S**T!!!" She slammed the small object against the steering wheel and it went shattering into pieces. The light turned green, and her first thought was, Mr. Foot, meet Mr. Pedal. She smirked and flashed down onto the highway, heading for Tokyo.  
"Only one person could do that."  
"Who?"  
"Ami."  
"Who?!"  
"I'll...explain...later. Let me call you back Duo,"  
"Get over here by five,"  
"Yes, sir." She snapped her phone shut and turned abruptly into an exit to suburban Tokyo.  
  
"Ami!" She screeched as the door flew open. A girl similar to Tierian in age, with short blue hair, turned from her computer screen and flashed a grin at her friend.  
"Good to see you too, sports kid! We've missed you." She gestured to her seven friends sitting in the living room. Serena flew up at the sight of Tierian, gave her a quick and brutal bear hug, then returned to her snack. Rini did similarly. Amara and Michelle stood and greeted her with formal but friendly handshakes.  
"It is indeed good to see you again, Sailor Galataia." Michelle grinned.  
"Um, sorry to barge in here, but-" She turned to Ami and narrowed her eyes playfully.  
Ami blushed and shrugged, "We couldn't get a hold of you any other way. We need all of the Sailors for an upcoming battle. The Three Lights are to be here shortly, so make yourself at home until then.  
"Where's Pluto?" She began, but stopped and closed her eyes.  
"She saved our lives, and in the process, it took hers." Michelle stated softly. They all knew what a blow like this could do; Trista was Tierian's older sister.  
"She'll be with us in this battle." Tierian stated firmly, she looked up at Serena, "When is this battle?"  
"Next Saturday." Serena piped. Tierian froze.  
That can't be possible! I have a mission with my fellow pilots next Saturday! She thought.  
"What is the battle?" She demanded softly.  
"We're going to fight a strange Mech. Unit that attacked us earlier. All out powers might be a match for it..."  
"What does it look like?" Ami pulled out her small laptop computer and switched a hologram.  
A hologram of Gundam Wing Zero. Heero Yuy's Gundam.  
"Damn you Heero." She muttered. Mina jumped up at Heero's name.  
"You know Heero, Ria?" Tierian looked up.  
Of course! He enrolled in Juuban High! Damn you again Heero!! She cursed.  
"Yes, I know Heero. Horrible guy. Rude and pushy." Lita jumped up happily.  
"I totally agree!!" She proclaimed.  
"Why do you bring up this...Heero, when Ami says something about the Mech. Unit?" Amara inquired. Tierian sighed and shook her head.  
"He told me of something he saw downtown the other day," She lied; easily because of her talents as a Gundam. Amara nodded and sat down. Tierian leaned against the doorframe.  
"I need to be going," She muttered to Ami. Ami nodded.  
"You know all you need to know, just be sure to please show up next Saturday." Tierian sighed and walked out the door.  
An hour later, she was standing beside Duo, examining her Gundam. She sighed and wiped the oil off her hands as she closed the fuel tank and engine compartment.  
"I don't know what got into her, sabotaging my Gundam like that."  
"She knows you're a Gundam?" Duo looked up, shocked.  
"No, she thinks it's my car she's sabotaging." He half expected her to grin, but then he realized she was serious.  
"I didn't know you could trick a computer brainiack, much less and actual computer." He muttered. She nodded and dove back into her main reactor compartment.  
"OUCH!!" She shrieked as a shower of sparks erupted from the open hatch. Duo jumped a foot before whirling around and pulling her out of the compartment.  
"Geezus, damn hook latch." She muttered, glaring at a large open cut on her arm. Duo sighed and jumped down into the body suit control area, grabbing the First Aid kit and throwing it up to her. She pulled out a towel and cleaned the area without so much as a flinch, then pressed it together and wrapped several layers of gauze strips around it.  
"Aren't you gonna get that looked at for infection?" He inquired.  
"Nope, I'll heal it tonight." She muttered before jumping right back down into the hatch. He peeked down into it, bewildered at what he'd thought he'd just heard.  
"Tonight?" he mused, "What're you gonna do, wave your wand over it and expect it to heal perfectly in twelve hours? The dern thing's at least a inch deep!" She glanced up at him with a strange smile on her face.  
"I swear, you and Heero." He muttered, grinning at the sound of her laughing. She heaved herself up, with one arm, out of the hatch, and then sealed it shut. She dropped down beside Duo and grabbed her leg.  
"You mean his bone?" She mocked, twisting her own leg crooked. Duo flinched and shoved her down onto the ground. She landed lightly and began walking down to where her car was parked. He followed silently until they got to their cars. Duo had a bright red sports car, opposed to Tierian's black one.  
"Hey, Duo!" She called before opening her car door. He looked up from his lock and grinned.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where're are we going on Saturday?" Duo walked around to her car.  
"Are you suggesting a date?" he asked incredulously, knowing perfectly well what she meant. Tierian...she promptly shoved him back into his car.  
"What's our mission smart a**?" She hissed playfully. He grinned and threw her a diskette, which she slipped into her laptop, which happened to be hooked up in her car. There was a picture of Tokyo. She zoomed in to the target, and what she saw made her gasp in horror.  
"Our mission," Duo drawled, "Is to destroy the Sailor Senshi."  
  
Tierian didn't wait for Duo; she jumped into her car and sped home. Bursting through the door, she walked swiftly over to Heero, grabbed him by his throat, and shoved him up against the wall. Duo arrived in time to see the shoving. All the other Gundams stood up and backed away instinctively, reaching for hidden weapons.  
"What the hell-" Duo began, before Heero silenced him with one glare, before turning his full attention of Tierian.  
"You knew!" She hissed, stepping forward. Heero smirked and glared at her as well. She glared back, and this time, Heero was the one that flinched.  
"What did I know, Tierian?" He asked softly, the deadly assassin hidden within him surfacing.  
"You knew and you never told me! You never told any of us!"  
"That I enrolled in Juuban High School?"  
"NO!"  
"That I attacked the Sailor Senshi before we grouped together?"  
"NO!"  
"That I know you're a Sailor Senshi?!" He hissed, blue eyes glittering with malice. She stood up straight and controlled her breathing, still glaring at Heero with utmost disgust and hatred.  
"Ria?" Came a small voice from behind her. Tierian whirled around to find Ketien's big green eyes gazing from Heero, to her cousin, then back to Heero again.  
"Ketien, this isn't the time." Tierian growled, never taking her eyes off Heero.  
"Ria, please don't fight." Ketien's voice seemed small and fearful. Tierian couldn't help but lose all of her angst for several seconds. Heero visibly did similar. Their attention snapped back to each other suddenly.  
"For her sake," Tierian whispered, before disappearing completely. Heero glared at the spot where she was seconds ago, then slowly, very slowly, he reached up to rub his neck gingerly.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that," Duo said softly, walking down beside her and sitting on the warm sand. When Tierian didn't answer, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
"You wouldn't understand, Duo."  
"I understand what I heard."  
"I'm a Sailor Senshi. Sailor Galataia, protector of worlds, powers beyond that of Queen Serenity herself, bless her. But I am also Tierian Ulia, Gundam Pilot zero zero seven of colony L.7, sister of Trista Ulia, famed warrior of Oz and also Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gate of time." She whispered, that last phrase said with strange disbelief.  
"Friend of the Colonies Gundams." Duo added, sighing.  
"Do they hate me now?"  
"No," Duo said truthfully.  
"And Heero?" Duo grinned and shook his head. Tierian turned her head to face him.  
"He doesn't?"  
"No, in fact, he was the one that sent me out here to talk to you." Tierian's eyes went wide in shock.  
"I have to admit, that's not what I had expected. Though if I go back, he'll just kick me out."  
"No, he won't." Duo growled. Tierian looked up at the stars suddenly; Duo followed just in time to see a shooting star streak across the sky.  
"How did you-" He started.  
"I know these stars...these worlds."  
"It must be confusing..."  
"What?"  
"The colonies. They must wreak havoc on you're star system gravitational pulls." Tierian grinned.  
"So you are smarter then you make people assume." She laughed softly, "Americans," She muttered sardonically. Duo shoved her over into the sand. She returned with a fistful of dune grass. Before she knew it, Tierian found herself thrown into the surf and shoved under water.  
She growled playfully and grabbed Duo's retreating braid. He yelped and fell backwards onto her, knocking both of them under a crashing wave.  
"Horrible little wretch!" He shrieked, grinning madly as he tackled her under another wave.  
"I once was lost, but now I'm found,"  
"'Twas blind but now, I see!" He finished, gurgling as she flipped him over her head and shoved him beneath the salty surface. He dragged her out onto the flat sand and collapsed, gasping for breath.  
"That ought to teach you to think before you become a smart a**." He muttered.  
"Can't help it!" She grinned and attacked him; "It's in my nature!" He chuckled and carried her on his back, up to the dunes, where she jumped off and began wringing out her hair.  
"That's two times this week that you've thrown me into a body of water." She accused, walking back up to their backyard fence. Duo grinned wickedly and absently shoved her over the side into the pool. She screeched as she landed in the cold water.  
"THREE!!!" He proclaimed, disappearing into the house.  
"I'll get you back for that one, Duo." She muttered, climbing out of the pool and wringing out her waterlogged T-shirt.  
"Don't say a word." She muttered as six pairs of eyes traveled to her as she opened the door and began climbing the stairs. There was no mistaking the hidden grins on Duo and Heero's faces. Wufei wore a distinct "I told you so" expression, Trowa had a carefully blanked expression on his face, and Quatre was just smiling.  
"Ria," Tierian's head snapped around to face Ketien, who cowered slightly, until her older cousin softened the sharp expression on her face.  
"Hnn?"  
"Apologize." She pleaded softly. Tierian froze and turned to stare at Heero, whose grin was gone. She hesitated, glancing down at the holster she knew he wore on his shoulder, then at her arm. Everyone could see she was carefully estimating weakness and escape, if it came down to that.  
"Very well," She growled then in a forced formal voice, "Please accept my apologies Heero, I didn't mean to strangle you." She sneered, before continuing her trip up the stairs, followed by complete silence, "I meant to kill you." She whispered.  
"Ria!"  
"Alright, alright! I'm not gonna kill anyone." Her voice echoed down the hallway, before the sound of a door slamming reached their ears.  
  
Heero woke suddenly, intensely aware of a figure standing at the foot of his bed. Its eyes glowed an eerie green, and feathery wings emitted from its back.  
In the end, it's your companions that turn their backs on you. Someone whispered. Heero recognized the voice as Doctor J's. The strange creature vanished, and Heero really snapped awake.  
The sun shone weakly through draped windows, and birds twittered softly.  
His alarm clock read three a.m.  
It was a nightmare he'd had more then once, and he figured he knew who was sending it to him.  
  
"Tierian." He hissed, opening the door to her bedroom. He switched on the light, to find the bed empty. He looked down the hall both ways before he heard the faint sound of music drifting from the never-used parlor.  
Heero followed the sound until he came across the white Grand Piano that sat in the corner of the large room. Sitting there, playing the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, was Tierian. He walked forward without realizing what he was doing, and before he knew it, he was standing right behind her, watching as her elegant fingers pressed chords that made incredible harmony.  
Heero turned around to find Duo lounging on the parlor couch, fast asleep. He smirked.  
She must have played him to sleep last night. So they do have something for each other.  
He realized also that Duo was now standing right beside him, watching Tierian fondly. She rested her hands for several seconds, before beginning to play the most beautiful of all the songs he had heard.  
"Incredible isn't she?" Duo whispered, closing his eyes at the first notes of the song.  
"Indeed," Heero looked at his friend closely, "you like this...song?"  
"It's my favorite. She says it's a song written hundreds of years ago, and her grandmother taught her everything about it."  
"You two seem to know each other very well." Heero smirked at Duo's surprised reaction.  
"This," he sighed truthfully, "Is the only thing that can get me to sleep.  
"Can she even hear us?" He leaned down beside her cautiously.  
"Oh yes, she just doesn't pay any attention. The Libra could fire on this exact spot and she would just keep playing. She loves the piano like nothing else."  
Heero just couldn't help himself, "So it seems you've got competition!" He was promptly shoved back into a reclining chair. They both yawned and Duo collapsed back onto his couch, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Heero did similarly, until he felt himself drift off into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
"Wake up Duo!" Ketien attacked a slumbering Duo and was rewarded with a vault up into the air.  
"What time is it?" He muttered, slapping Heero awake, knowing he would regret it later.  
"Seven."  
"Hnn?"  
"It's seven. Time to haul ass out of bed." Wufei grumbled as he walked past the open door, on his way to the kitchen. He made sure Ketien didn't overhear his phrase, seeing as she moved to tackle him as well.  
Ketien instinctively made everyone smile. Wufei couldn't even help himself.  
Duo grinned and followed his tormented Chinese friend to the kitchen table, where the delicious smell of eggs and bacon wafted through the open French doors leading to the back porch, where a silent and antisocial Tierian sat, sketching vaguely, glancing up at the sun occasionally.  
"Uh-uh. Leave 'er alone, Duo." Trowa warned as he followed Duo's line of vision.  
"Yeah, she has a lot to think about." Quatre cut in, before shoving a plate full of ham, bacon, an omelet, and toast, into Duo's stomach pointing to the table.  
"Did I miss something here?" Duo demanded, "What does she have to think about?"  
"What side to fight on." Heero muttered, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table, setting his gaze on Tierian's turned back.  
"Yeah, she has to decide whether she wants to be on our side, and win, or be on the side of that sniveling female, Sailor Moon, and lose." Wufei sneered. Quite unexpectedly, Tierian stood up and walked through the kitchen, stopping at the door that led to the hallway.  
"I didn't know what to choose at first," She began, turning to glare at Wufei, "But apparently, you have chosen for me." She turned and walked up to her room.  
"What'd you do that for?" Duo hissed, turning on Wufei, who turned his stern face on the American.  
"I voiced the opinion of all of us." He replied calmly, simply. Duo could feel the anger welling up inside of him, but he knew it was true. Odds were against the Sailor Senshi. Duo sighed deeply and sat down, fiddling with his scrambled eggs, dazed.  
  
There was only the slightest noise in the silent den as Tierian stepped down the stairs quickly. Heero and Wufei didn't bother to look up, as Quatre and Duo did.  
"Where're ya goin'?" Duo drawled, cocking an eyebrow at her.  
"I am leaving, to where I belong."  
"The glamorous life of a prostitute, ahh, I see it now." Wufei snapped sharply. Tierian leveled her gaze steadily.  
"I'm leaving, Wufei, whether you like it or not. Nothing you say can make me stay. And I know perfectly well that your insults are dilusions of what you mean to say to make me want to stay here." Wufei looked shocked.  
"I miss her too, but sharp insults won't bring Mieren back. Act like so for the rest of your life, and you will regret it on your deathbed." She whispered, before turning and walking to the door.  
"TIERIAN!!!" Ketien screamed with anxiety. She ran in a swift blur into her cousin's arms. Her sobs softened Tierian's sharp mask.  
"Don't go! I need you! If you leave, I'll die! I know I will! Tierian, they need you!" She sobbed desperately. Tierian sighed and looked at her small cousin.  
"Ketien," She began, sitting on the stairs, the girl in her lap, "Something is coming up, and whether you're with me or not, you will be in grave danger." She said softly, bowing her head, she pulled an intricately carved key from her pocket and showed it to Ketien.  
"This is the Silver Millenium Key Portal," She began, stringing it on a pink ribbon and looping it over Ketien's neck, "I'm going to send you to the future, with Queen Serenity and King Darien. They will take care of you until I say you can return. You will be able to spend time with Rini again." At this the sad eyes lit up slightly, "And Trista will guide you home when everything is settled once and for all."  
"What if...What if you never send for me?" Ketien inquired in a miniscule voice.  
Tierian swallowed hard and chanted the words to open the Key Portal.  
"I will try, Ketien. I promise." She whispered before the young girl was swept up into the portal.  
Without a coinsiding thought, Tierian walked towards the jarred door. With one last look at Duo, she shut it quietly behind her and sped off towards suburban Tokyo.  
"What do we do now?" Quatre asked softly amidst the silence.  
"Now we kill her." Heero stated firmly.  
To anyone else, it would've seemed like a brutal thing to say, but Duo knew his friend well, and he could clearly see the deep sorrow in those dark blue eyes.  
"Why?"  
"She knows us, she knows our weaknesses."  
"With her on the Senshi's side, it greatly improves their odds, for she could use her Gundam in the fight." Trowa sighed softly.  
"She won't use her Gundam. She'll use her Senshi powers, which are twice as destructive." Wufei muttered.  
"So we have nothing to worry about!"  
"We have plenty to worry about." Heero snapped.  
"Like what?" Duo inquired.  
"Like our guilt after we destroy a fellow Gundam pilot." Quatre whispered.  
"We won't destroy her." Wufei proclaimed suddenly.  
"Why not?" Heero sneered.  
"Because. She's going to defeat us." Trowa snapped.  
"She's going to prove the weaker species, Human, or Mechanical." Quatre realized.  
"She's going to prove the weaker sex...Male, or female" Duo and Wufei said together, gazing out at the rising buildings of Tokyo.  
  
The blue sky reflected itself off of the black blur that was Tierian's sports car.  
Now we will see Wufei. Now we will see which of us is the weaker sex. On the passenger's seat, a folded up crayon drawing fluttered open, a drawing from the day Tierian had learned of the Sailor's mission.  
The drawing...The colorful drawing of the Sailor Senshi's, standing proud and victorious over a fallen Gundam Wing Zero.  
  
  
  
  
  
SUPER!!! Alternate universe, Gundam and Sailor Moon crossover. The Gundam's are being sent to destroy the Sailor Senshi, who are sworn to protect Princess Serena ( Relina * gag * ) who doesn't happen to be Sailor Moon this time AND WON'T GROW UP TO BE SERENITY!! (thank god).  
  
KETIEN: Tierian's four year old cousin.  
TIERIAN: One and only female Gundam Pilot  
THREE LIGHTS: Three guys who fight as Sailor's when they transform, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer.  
  
  
  
SUMMARY BACKGROUND!!! Basically, the Sailors work for Oz (GAG again) and the Gundams have to get rid of them. ***BUT*** TIERIAN IS ALSO A SAILOR SENSHI!!! THERE'S AN UPCOMING BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWO, SO WHOSE SIDE DOES SHE CHOOSE?!?! All the while, a strange and close relationship bonds Duo and Tierian closer and closer.  



End file.
